Our Relationship
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: Lucky Lucy Heartfilia has fallen in love with a particular Rune Mage, Freed Justine. Lucy joins the Thunder God Tribe and grows closer to Laxus, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen. Freed is in love with a certain Celestial Mage- Lucy! How will they realize they're feelings for each other? This is a FreLu Adorbs' One-Shot! This fic' is dedicated to LucyXHeartfiliaXFan! Love you Missa-Chan!


_This fic' is dedicated to a very special little lady, and she is LucyXHeartfiliaXFan! Love you, Missa-Chan~ And I hope you like this fic'~ Here goes, I hope everybody likes it!_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Our Relationship**

* * *

**Freed's P.O.V.**

It had been that faithful day when I had laid eyes on Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

_Flashback:_

_The doors of Fairy Tail burst open, and I had glance over to see what the all the commotion was about. I had seen a dolly of pink hair, which indicated that Natsu had come back with his Team from a mission._

_"Hey, Minna! We're back!" A voice, very vague to me hollered cheerfully._

_I had turned my head, and I saw a petite, yet busty blonde waving her arms. Levy, as well as other Female Members had come rushing up to her, and I was stunned._

_'What's her name?' Was my first question. Such a lady with such exquisiteness and beauty must have a name that serves her right._

_"Lu-Chan! Your back!" Levy shouted in delight, hugging the Blonde._

_"Lucy! Good to have you back, we missed you guys!" Mira said, her voice dipped in happiness and joy._

_"Welcome back! Good to have ya' back, Lucy! " Cana yelled/slurred, obviously drunk._

_"Hello, Lucy-San! Good to see your alright," Wendy greeted politely, hugging the Blonde also._

_Lucy ..._

_So that was this fair maiden's name. Lucy, eh? It did her justice, for the meaning of Lucy is Light. And she was very well a bright, and radiant Light._

_The next action she did, made my heart come to an abrupt stop. She walked up to me, and extended her arm, and held her hand out._

_"Your Freed Justine, aren't you?" She asked politely, a graceful smile dancing upon her flawless face._

_"Y-Yes, I am Freed. I take it your name is Lucy?" I asked, embarrassed. I knew I was blushing a healthy pink, and I didn't want to appear as a love-sick puppy in front of Lucy._

_"Well, I've heard many positive things about you, Freed! It's a pleasure to meet you, and I am Lucy, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia to be precise!" She grinned, taking my hand into her's, shaking it._

_And that was the beginning of __**our**__ friendship._

_End of Flashback_

(A/N Still Freed's P.O.V.)

I sighed, from that point on, Lucy and I had bonded quite an amount. We had begun talking, and Evergreen and Lucy had began to form a friendship too. She was familiar with the Thunder God Tribe now, and she had brought joy and life into our Team.

She actually joined the Thunder God Tribe, and she was known widely as The Lady of Thunder. She enjoyed being a part of our close-knit family, and loved each and everyone of us.

Many people mistook the name as Lucy being Laxus' mate. But she was given that name, because she made us smile and laugh everyday she was with us. And she made our hearts jump with joy and glee.

Laxus actually looked to Lucy as his own daughter. He was overly-protective of her, and electricued any man who dared to look at her in an inappropriate, or provocative way.

Team Natsu was enraged at first, but Lucy persuaded them into seeing all the bright sides. Natsu, of course greatly misses his Blonde companion and hangs out with her more now.

Same with Gray, he despised the Idea of Lucy leaving Team Natsu, and begged her to stay. But Lucy just _really_ wanted to join the Thunder God Tribe. They often hang out on the weekends.

Erza had been very protective at first, and treated Lucy like a toy. I began to chuckle when I recalled Erza's behavior. She had been so furious for she cared a never-lasting amount for Lucy.

As for the Thunder God Tribe, we enjoyed Lucy's company and were jumping with joy when she accepted Bixlow's offer to join.

Bixlow had hung out with Lucy for an extreme amount of time, and the two looked to each other as Brother and Sister.

Bixlow would always look out for Lucy, and now follows Natsu's footsteps, and raids Lucy's home along with her fridge. He often stays close to her, and has his arm slung around her shoulder's.

Evergreen looked to Lucy as her own Daughter and Sister. She turned anybody, and everybody into stone who dared to tease Lucy. And she loves Lucy dearly, and actually moved into her apartment.

"Freed!" Lisanna yelled, I bolted in my seat, and I had seen that Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Strauss Siblings had her arms crossed over her chest, and an un-happy look plastered on her face. And she was standing right in front of me.

What does this woman want? I thought curiously and annoyingly.

I hadn't ever really been familiar with Lisanna, and whenever we spoke to each other, it was only simple greetings. Or just gestures, such as waves or nods to each other.

But as far as I'm concerned, we've never really shared a conversation with each other. And I didn't really want to. I was simply just waiting for Lucy and Evergreen outside of the Women's Restroom.

"Yes, Lisanna?" I asked, tapping my foot quietly in a rather bored manner.

"I know you like Lucy," Lisanna said mischievously, shooting me an innocently sweet evil smile.

I could feel major heat rising up to my cheeks. And before I knew it, I was blushing a dark crimson red. I turned my head so I looked the other way, and I knew that my blush was raging.

"W-What? Insane, Lisanna. W-Where do you get such outrageous Ideas?" I coughed, attempting to hide my blush. But I failed horribly.

"Outrageous Idea's? Puh-Lease, Freed. I see the way you look at Lucy, with such Love and Care! Anybody would be able to see that your head over heels for her, don't hide it!" Lisanna whisper-shouted.

Women these days don't know how to lower their voices!

I thought, troubled.

"Fine! I give, but do not tell Lucy, Lisanna!" I scolded.

Was it really that obvious that I loved Lucy?

"Aha! Tricked you, Justine! I didn't even know that you loved Lucy, but I do now!" Lisanna laughed, dancing around me.

I was shocked, "You tricked me?" I asked, my voice coated in disbelief. I was impressed, and slightly disgusted.

"Mh-mm. You just got tricked, Freed! But don't worry, I won't tell. Promise," Lisanna said kindly, sealing her lips, and holding out her pinky.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you holding out your pinky?" I asked, curious.

"It's a Pinky Promise, you doof!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"A ... Pinky, Promise? What in Fiore is that?"

"You don't know what a Pinky Promise is?" Lisanna gasped, a look of horror taking over her face.

"Obviously, Lisanna, no. No, I do not." I rolled my eyes, and edged her to tell me what this, 'Pinky Promise' was.

"Well, there's nothing to it. It's just this real sacred promise, and one person has to intertwine their Pinky with another person's. And that's a Pinky Promise. It's like the Promise of ALL Promises! I'm tellin' you Freed, it's like, SUPER important! Okay? So it's dire that you never, IN YOUR LIFE, break a Pinky Promise!" Lisanna rambled cutely.

I can't help it. She was rambling on cutely. Lisanna was like a small child, who crazes over a Lollipop. I chuckled to myself, Lisanna was like my own little sister.

"So! Promise the Pinky, Freed!" Lisanna urged, her Pinky still out.

I sighed, and held out my Pinky and Lisanna intertwined our Pinkies.

"Ne, good job, Freed! Congratulations, on your very FIRST Pinky Promise!" Lisanna congratulated.

"EVERYBODY! Freed just did his very first Pinky Promise! PARTY TIME!" Lisanna screamed fiercely, and everybody began to get loud, and drink more than they already were.

Note: Lisanna likes her parties for petty, and big reasons.

Double Note: Once you get Lisanna talking, she won't ever shut up, (Good thing I guess).

"Oh. So a Pinky Promise, practically, is a Sacred Promise?" I clarified. For myself.

"Yeah! Totally," Lisanna agreed, grinning like a toddler, nodding her head.

"But I have an Idea, Freed," Lisanna whispered-shouted, sounding excited.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that particular Idea be, Lisanna?" I asked.

"It's an Idea on how to get you Lucy," Lisanna said, her aura was pure joy and excitement.

Just then, the door for the Women's Restroom flew open. Literally. And came out, a pissed off looking Evergreen. I shivered, Evergreen was not one to anger. At all.

"Whoopsie-Daisy! Gotta' go, Freed. Gomen, and Arigato! It was fun talkin' to you! I guess your not a quiet freak! Ha, Levy was so wrong! But TTYL, okay?" Lisanna laughed.

A vein in my forehead popped. A quiet freak? Mind your own business, Levy! And what does TTYL mean? Teenagers and their odd slang these days, freaks much?

"Will do, Lisanna. Farewell," I waved, and Lisanna began to walk away from me, waving and mouthing the words Bye to me. What a child, I thought.

"Lu! Let's go," Evergreen screamed with fury. Lucy began to walk out and I was stunned.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Lu! Let's go," I heard Ever scream, obviously angered. I don't know what happened, one minute Ever and I are talking, and her ears perk up. And she suddenly just _breaks out_.

I walked out, and I saw Freed staring at me, his eyes were widened to the size of saucers. I immediately begin to blush, because I knew that what I was wearing was rather, alluring.

I was wearing a short-trimmed dress, and it only went up to my upper leg's. Well, it's like when you wear Booty Shorts. My dress only went up to that length that Booty Shorts cover.

It was a tight dress, so my breasts were practically forced out ... Sort of. My dress was the color Gold, and across the front where my chest is spelled this:

_**The Lady Of Thunder**_

_**The Lady Of The Thunder God Tribe**_

It was so beautiful. Lux, Bixlow, Freed and Ever had this shirt customly made for me. And I love it. Except Ever and Bixlow were in charge of the size, length, and design.

(Lux is Laxus, I gave him a nickname. It means Light, and my name, Lucy, means Light too)!

And I knew that Bixlow would get me something that would make me look like confident, cocky model! Which, I assure you, I am not!

Especially Ever. Ever was actually the one who gave me the name, The Lady of Thunder.

I had refused at first, and said that she deserved it more than I. But she argued that I was the one who made the Team complete and whole and she eventually won.

I was fazed by how beautiful my dress was. _Correction:_ My Customly Made Dress.

The Thunder God Tribe had my dress made in a special and unique fabric, it was Magic Fabric as they would call it. It was so it would never get old, and it was a Gold Glittery color.

It was actually Gold and Black, which is a amazing match. I mean, my dress practically yelled;

"_I'm A Fancy Bitch!_"

I smiled, today would be a fun day. It was the day celebrating my One-Year Anniversary with the Thunder God Tribe. And I knew that they had something grand and extravagant planned out! I was estatic, but I still needed to know why Ever seemed so angry and troubled.

"Ne, Ever, why so angry? You were fine just a few minutes ago," I asked, worried.

"Nothing, Lu. Some people are just well, I don't know- _Cheating, backstabbing, Jackasses_!" Ever said loudly, and then she whipped her head around, and glared at Freed. Dead-on.

Freed? A cheating, backstabbing ... Jackass?

"Ever, what are you talking about?" I asked, fazed. The Freed I know would never cheat. Or backstab anybody. He was loving, and caring. And Freed, well ... I'm in love with him.

And I would _never_ fall in love with a cheating, backstabbing Jackass. Uh, no?

"What am I talking about, Lu?! Well, I'm talking about _anything_, I guess! Ugh! Didn't you hear Lisanna and Freed talking, Lu? They were talking about you! Isn't that right, Freed?" Ever screeched.

They were talking about me? Wait, what?

"E-Evergreen! We were, but it wasn't anything negative! If anything, we were only talking grand things about Lucy! What's gotten _into_ you, Evergreen?" Freed said, guffawed.

Phew. That's a relief. I thought they were talking bad things about me behind my back.

"What's gotten into _me_? What's gotten into you, Freed! Lu is in _love_ with you! And your talking with her! You most of the time never, ever touch Lu! Even if she comes up to you for a hug, you just dodge her! And you Pinky Promise with Lisanna? I mean, I love Lisanna, but why? Do you just hate Lu _that_ much, Freed?" Ever asked, disgust and hatred coated in her voice. Her face saying, 'You Are Such A Jackass'.

I was heartbroken, to be honest. Everything Ever had said, was true. Whenever I would come up and hug Freed, he would just swiftly turn the other way, leaving me all alone. It was horrible, and I felt like he didn't like me. And as if he didn't need, or want me.

But I always told myself otherwise. I mean, he loved me, too ... Doesn't he?

I was also stunned. Why did Ever have to tell Freed that I loved him? I began to blush, and I knew that Freed was staring at me, shocked that I loved him. He would probably reject me ...

"_Evergreen_!" Freed yelled, and I was flabbergasted. That was the first time I had ever really heard Freed yell, or raise his voice. He was blushing a crimson red, and was looking the other way.

"Don't toy with my feelings, Evergreen. It's not kind, why would Lucy ever love _me_? Gray, Gajeel and Natsu are already head over heels for her. I'm not worthy, and I'm nothing but a Human Mage. What can Lucy possibly love about me? I'm nothing but a beast, and for Lucy is the beauty. I'm nothing, compared to such a brilliant source of joy and love, especially care and radiantness. She's far out of my reach. Far," Freed said, his voice was hoarse and broken. He sounded like he was on the verge of bursting.

And he was ... tearing up?

I needed to step up, now.

"Freed," I sighed. "I like- No, screw that, I _am _in _love_ with you, and I always have been. Since that very first day we met. Remember? When I shook your hand?" I chuckled, and Freed was smiling and nodding.

"I have always loved you, but I thought that you would reject me, and go for somebody else. I was scared. And lonely, and I thought that you were the one, but it just seemed like you just looked to me as a Sister, and Friend only. It broke my heart, Freed. And I don't need, Gray. Or Gajeel, or Natsu in my love life. I need _you_. Your just my one and only, Freed Justine, and nothing? Your everything to me, Freed. Don't ever think different. I love you, and if anything- Your the one who's far out of my reach. Incredibly far, actually ..." I said lovingly, and my voice was also broken. And hoarse, and I felt like a mess. Today was supposed to be perfect.

But instead, today was going to be a day of heartbreak, and rejection.

A tear was streaming down my face. Right now he is going reject me. He's would just brush off my feelings, and just leave. I was waiting for the rejection, and more tears were gushing down my face. I don't know when, but Ever had disappeared. And Freed had gotten close to me.

* * *

**Freed's P.O.V.**

The girl of my dreams had just confessed to I. And she said that I, _me_, was far out of her reach. Far out of a Princesses reach? Never.

She had just said that nobody else mattered.

She said that it was just _me_.

She even said that I was her one and only. She said that she needed me. That she has always loved me. She said, with truth and honesty in her voice, that she loved me. And I was ecstatic.

Evergreen had gone off, and had given us our own private time. While Lucy was confessing, and pouring her feelings out to me, I had walked closer to her. I wanted to embrace my Love.

My

Love.

I saw Lucy begin to blush a tinge of pink. And I knew that she didn't mind me invading her personal bubble of space.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia," I said quietly, and with love.

"Hm?" Lucy hummed.

Our forehead's were pressed against each other, and her hands were intertwined with mine. Our noses were touching, and she was giving me a cute, lop-sided smile. Her cheeks were pink, too.

"Do you love me?" I asked, crossing my fingers. I had snaked my arm's around Lucy's waist and she had her arms around my neck.

"Of course, I'll always love you. Always," Lucy replied, confirming what I had been desiring and wishing for. Lucy looked into my Light Gray Eyes, and she gave me an honest, truthful smile.

"And do you know what, Lucy?" I said, grinning.

"W-What?" She stammered, and I knew that she was expecting rejection. But I would never reject my Love. My Princess, My Everything.

"I love you, also. And that's how it'll always be. Damned right It'll stay that way, Lucy. And I'll never let you go. I love you with a burning passion, and I want you to me mine," I said passionately. I was hoping that she would say Yes. But it was all up to her answer.

Lucy teared up, and she gave me the brightest, most radiant smile I think she's ever given me.

And she's given me a lot.

Lucy then jumped up, and glomped me.

Literally.

"Yes, Yes! I love you so much, Freed Justine, and I'll never let you go either. And I will be yours, a hundred percent. Please tell me this isn't a dream, Freed. Tell me that this is our Fairy Tale. Our Happy Ending," Lucy cried, her voice mixed with happiness, and desperateness.

I chuckled, "This is, most absolutely not a dream, Love. This is, in fact, _our_ Fairy Tale. _Our_ Happy Ending, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Nothing will ever break us apart. I love you, so much." I said, assuring her that I would always love her.

Lucy smiled, and gave me a nod. We hugged, and we just stayed that way.

Her head was nuzzled into my chest, while her arms were around my neck. I had my arms snaked around her waist, and my face was buried into her neck. We just stayed like that.

Because this ...

This was **Our Relationship**_. _

This was _Our Fairy Tale._

This was Our Happy Ending.

* * *

_**Ne, I hope you all liked this FreLu fic' ~ ! I hope especially that you liked it, Missa-Chan! Squeakers. Thank You! I love you all ~ Well! Buh-Bye', Deuces!**_


End file.
